Kayla's Day
by BabyKaay
Summary: Olivia and Elliot have been married for 16 years and have 3 kids - Kayla , Maddison and Kyle. Its Kayla's high school graduation and Liv n El couldnt be more happier. Liv got pregnant before they were married in case you guys were wondering. Also Kathy and the other kids dont exist for the sake of this story. Dont own anyone


This is something that kinda came in my head . Im not sure how you guys would like it , so I thought id give it a shot.  
Its a one shot - thats it . Hope You guys like it :)

Summary - Olivia and Elliot have been married for 16 years and have 3 kids - Kayla , Maddison and Kyle. Its Kayla's high school graduation and Liv n El couldnt be more happier. Liv got pregnant before they were married in case you guys were wondering. Also Kathy and the other kids dont exist for the sake of this story

"Mom , hurry up. We need to go pick out a white dress to wear under the gown" yelled 17 yr old Kayla.  
She turned around to make sure that she had her bag ready to go when she heard Liv and Kyle coming down the steps.

"Im hurrying. Kyle decided that he wanted to use his dresser to throw up in and I cant find your father and sister anywhere"  
"Dad and Maddy left. You didnt hear him yell ?"

Few hours later ******

"Kayla, sweetie what about this one" asked Liv holding up a short white dress, that came to the knees, it had spaghetti straps and was plain white silk. "Mom, I love it . I want to try it on." Liv handed Kayla the dress and sat down while she changed. A few moments later the changing room door opened.

Liv gasped. "What mom"? "Is it alright" ?

"Kayla honey, its gorgeous. It brings out them blue eyes that you have."  
"Well this is the one I want." Kayla retreated into the changing room to change back into her clothes before heading to the register.

The girls walked into the house to find Elliot , Maddy and Kyle making dinner. "Smells good babe" said Liv , giving Elliot a kiss on the cheek, before asking Maddy how her day was. Maddy went on to explain how Elliot took her and Hannah to see the latest movie and it was horrible. Elliot started chuckling. "Whats so funny dad"? "Nothing sweetie. Lets finish dinner. Its almost done"

The next day ********

Kayla got up before her alarm went off. Before Elliot and Olivia even. She was just too excited. She waited her whole life for this day and it was finally here. She threw back her covers and got up. She stood in front of her mirror , looking at her long blonde hair, deciding what to do with it. She decided that she was going to curl it and got her things ready for the shower.

Elliot groaned and moved over when he heard the water running. He thought it was Liv, so he got up, but realized it wasnt . Must be Kayla he thought. Since he was already up , he decided to start breakfast. He happened to glance at the clock, which read 6:45 am. in When he made it to the kitchen, he saw Kayla sitting there with a bowl of cereal.

"Morning dad" said Kayla without looking up. He mumbled something she couldnt hear.

After a few hours , everyone was ready to go see Kayla graduate. They were waiting for Munch and Cragen to get there so they could all leave.  
Fin , Casey, Melinda , Alex and Liv were helping Kayla with the finishing touches on her hair as the doorbell rang. Kyle ran past Elliot who was heading for the door. "No dad" screamed the 4 year old. "I get it" Elliot threw his hands up in surrender. "Ok buddy"

Kyle struggled a bit with the door, trying to get it unlocked. Fin walked over to unlock it for him .

Soon Kayla and the girls came down the steps, all ready to go. Everyone posed for some pictures before heading to the school.

Once they got to the school, Kayla left her family and the gang from the 1-6 to go stand with the rest of the senior class. She spotted Hannah, Leah , Jordyn Bradley and a few other close friends. She walked over and gave Brad a kiss. (A/N - Brad and Kayla are dating)

"Hey babe, I was begining to wonder where you were" "Yeah , I was wondering if I was even gonna make my own graduation. You know how my mom and dad are." Brad smiled and nodded.

Soon it was time for the seniors to line up alphabetically. Leah and Hannah were up near the front. Jordyn, Kayla and Brad were more towards the back.  
They slowly inched forward into the stadium. As they walked in, Kayla could spotted her parents. She gave them all a big smile and the thumbs up, while Liv was busy snapping pictures, along with many other parents.

When the students were all seated, the principal stood up and waited till the stadium was quiet before talking. "As you all can see, today is a very special day for our seniors. This day marks the next milestone in their life. They no longer have 7 periods of classes to do. With that, im pleased to announce New York High's senior class president Tayler Miller. She will make a small speech and then we will watch a little recap of this years events and activites. Please keep all applause till Tayler is done talking. Thank you". With that, he montioned for Tayler to step up and begin her speech.

"For most of us, we have been in the same classes in elementary school, middle and high school. Some we met this year. Some we havent been on the best terms with. But at the end of the day, who do we really have? We have no one in this world. Most of us turn to the kids we have been best friends with since preschool before turning to a relative. Im proud of how far we have made it . We had quite a fun senior year and im pretty sure the seniors next year are going to be happy that they finally get a chance to experience what we did. So with that , lets watch this little video myself and the rest of the student council put together just for tonight".

The video was about 20 minutes long and when it was finally over the principal took over again. "Now its time to see our seniors walk across the stage. So if you look to your left, Mrs Greysin and Mrs Garlick are starting to get our seniors lined up in order."

Once all the seniors were lined in order, the name calling began. Kayla looked back to Brad and Jordyn and said "Im so nervous" Brad gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Babe, youll do fine." Jordyn nodded agreeing with Brad. She gave Kayla the thumbs up symbol as her name was getting closer and closer to being called. She just smiled and nodded.

When she turned around , there were only like 2 people ahead of her. Before she knew it , her name was being called.

Miss Kayla Nikole Stabler. She took a deep breath and walked towards the stage to shake everyones hand. She knew her mom and everyone was up in the stands taking pictures , so she turn and gave a big smile, not only for her family, but also for the photographer on the bottom of the stage. She walked down the other end of the stage and went to go sit down.

When finally all the seniors were done, the principal came back up to the mic and said " that he was proud of all the seniors who made it across the stage and that they deserve a big hand for all their hard work"

The stadium erupted in cheers and clapping , as all the families were cheering for their graduates. Kayla looked around and couldnt help but smile. She finally made it this far. She was graduated. She was moving on with her life and she couldnt be more happier. She joined the rest of the graduates as they threw their caps up in the air.

I know it was probably short, but like I said, it was something that just popped into my head. If you dont like it, keep the negative to your self. For those who did /  
do like it . leave me reviews (:


End file.
